tokusatsu_oc_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Build Up and Roll Out
Build Up and Roll Out ''is the crossover story between Tokusastsu's Kamen Rider Build and Hasbro's Transformers: Prime Wars. The story began in January 2018 and is the prequel to Zi-O: Time of the Beast Wars. = ''Plot = ---- 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Ten years prior to the story, two astronauts discovered the alien artifact known as Pandora's Box on the first manned mission to Mars. On Earth, an astronaut attempted to open it, and as a result, a colossal wall emerged from the ground, dividing the world into three sections: East, West and North. Today, the world remains divided, and now unknown lifeforms, known as the Smash, are attacking. Seven million years prior to the story, a race of robotic lifeforms called the Cybertronians have been warring for eons over energon, the lifeblood of their race. Divided into two factions, the Decepticons seek conquest and over all else, while the Autobots fight for the freedom of all sentient beings. But now, eons of civil war has destroyed their homeworld, and now they've their war to Earth. And only one person has the power to end the war and defeat the smashes: Tobias Franklin! Build Up and Roll Out 1.jpg|Battle For Freedom Build Up and Roll Out 2.jpg|Combination Hazard Build Up and Roll Out 3.jpg|Broken Warriors Build Up and Roll Out 4.jpg|Titan's Invasion Build Up and Roll Out 5.jpg|Volcanic Power Build Up and Roll Out 6.jpg|Chaos Bringers = Characters = ---- = Kamen Riders = Build Up and Roll Out * Kamen Rider Build--'Tobias Franklin >< Takumi Katsuragi * '''Kamen Rider Cross-Z--'Angus Drake * 'Kamen Rider Grease--'Markus Sloan * 'Kamen Rider Rogue--'Dante Black * 'Kamen Rider Evol--'Evolt * 'Kamen Rider MadRogue--'Alexander Rogers * 'Kamen Rider Another Build--'Shinobu Katsuragi Be The One, Till All Are One * 'Kamen Rider Blood--'Michael Stane * 'Kamen Rider Cross-ZBuild--'''Tobias Franklin & Angus Drake ''Original Riders * 'Kamen Rider Nemesis--'Tobias Nemesis * 'Kamen Rider Surge--'Lana Stein * 'Kamen Rider Striker--'Elias Drake * 'Kamen Rider Charger--'Jay Harrison * 'Kamen Rider Hunter--'Jacob Franklin = ''Allies'' = Lana Stein Cyrus Jones Daniel Autobots Optimus Prime/Orion Pax Bumblebee Jazz Ironhide Cliffjumper Prowl Hound Warpath Grimlock Snarl Swoop Slug Sludge Jetfire Blurr Ultra Magnus Sunstreaker Arcee Windblade Chromia Inferno Mirage Elita-1 Novastar Moonracer Superion Defensor Hot Rod/Rodimus Prime Metroplex Powerglide Huffer Pipes Wreck-Gar Wheeljack Smokescreen Trailbreaker Kup Beachcomber Stripes Wheelie Brawn Roadburn Rewind Cosmos Seaspray Sentinel Prime Blaster Windcharger Tailgate Outback Punch ''Earth Corp (Guest Stars-Inhumanoids/Primordia)'' ''M.A.S.K. (Guest Stars)'' ''G.I. Joe (Gust Stars)'' ''Protectons (Guest Stars-Robotix)'' ''Flex Fighters '(Guest Stars-Stretch Armstrong)'' ''Micronauts (Guest Stars)'' = Enemies = Faust Nanba Heavy Industries Decepticons Inhumanoids (Guest Stars-Primordial) V.E.N.O.M. (Guest Stars-M.A.S.K.) Cobra (Guest Stars-G.I. Joe) Terrakors (Guest Stars-Robotix) Flexarium Strikers (Guest Stars-Stretch Armstrong) Entropy Storm (Guest Star-Micronauts) = The Thirteen Primes = * Prima--The Leader * Vector Prime--The Master of Time and Space * Alpha Trion--The Teacher * Solus Prime--The Builder * Micronus Prime--The Powerlink * Alchemist Prime--The Student * Nexus Prime--The Combiner * Onyx Prime--The Beast * Amalgamous Prime--The Shifter * Quintus Prime--The Scientist * Liege Maximo--The Deceiver * Megatronus Prime--The Gladiator/The Fallen * The Arisen--The Thirteenth Prime